Estudiantes Cinefilos
by www.wtf.com
Summary: La tarea final de la clase de Cine  dio como resultado varias ridiculas peliculas hechas por los alumnos.Todos  creian que la verguenza seria olvidada. Y asi fue...hasta que Luffy y Usopp las encuentran en el almacen escolar. !Es hora de verlas de nuevo!
1. Las legendarias peliculas perdidas!

El almacén estaba tan polvoso que Luffy creyó que habían pasado siglos dese que alguien, que no fuesen las arañas o las ratas, hubiese puesto un solo pie en ese lugar. Aquella atmosfera le hacía recordar las cuevas perdidas llenas de secretos en donde los héroes exploradores vivían grandes aventuras, saqueaban tesoros y se quedaban con las chicas. Los primeros dos puntos encantaban a Luffy, aunque el preferiría una buena dotación de carne y comida en lugar de una chica en cualquier momento…

Aunque tal vez la chica era un requisito obligatorio, por que en todas las películas de acción que había visto (especialmente en los momentos en donde se supone debería estar estudiando) siempre aparecía una y el héroe la rescataba… Tal vez Luffy debería volverse el rey de los directores de películas y revolucionar la industria….o simplemente podría empezar a rentar un género distinto y más culto de películas , como las infantiles…

-¿Luffy, que te parece si dejas tu estúpido mundo de fantasía y me ayudas a limpiar?-

-¿Eh?-

La esponjosa nube de sueños de Luffy se evaporo y regreso de golpe a la realidad. Usopp, quien estaba allí con él, sostenía en manos una escoba vieja. Luffy se imagino a su amigo como si fuese una malvada bruja que preparaba hechizos ….y su mente volvió a divagar.

Esta vez, Usopp lo hizo reaccionar dándole un escobazo en la cabeza. Luffy quedo espolvoreado ...de polvo, estornudo y dijo con voz distraída:

-¿Uh? -

-¡Ya en serio, Luffy, deja de hacer el idiota y mueve tu trasero, que este estúpido almacén no se va a limpiar solo y yo soy quien está haciendo todo el trabajo!- dijo Usopp, desesperado y con la nariz escurriéndole gracias a su alergia, que solo hacia aquel castigo de limpieza lo doble de difícil.

-¿Y por qué estamos limpiando nosotros? Limpiar no es divertido, mejor vámonos a aventar piedras a los automóviles de los profesores o a poner petardos en los excusados .! Shihihi, eso seria_ genialoso_!- sugirió Luffy riendo.

Usopp le dio otro escobazo.

-¡Tonto, estamos castigados por hacer una de tus estúpidas bromas y ya estas pensando en cómo realizar otra!- gruño Usopp visiblemente molesto hacia su amigo.

-¡Pero si tú fuiste el de la idea de poner laxante en el café del subdirector Perro Rojo!- replico Luffy, tan cubierto de polvo que parecía una galleta espolvoreada de canela. Canela vieja y rancia.

-Si… ¡pero pudiste haberme detenido!- dijo Usopp tratando de obviar su responsabilidad. Suspiró hondamente y , más tranquilo, ofreció a Luffy otra escoba que ya hacia recargada contra la pared –Mira, en vez de estar aquí peleando, hay que acabar de limpiar el almacén antes de que me dé un ataque de asma, ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿Ataque de masa? Vaya que enfermedad mas chistosa, pensé que solo le daba a los panaderos….- comento Luffy aceptando la escoba y comenzando a barrer mientras silbaba. Usopp se dio una palmada la cara y prosiguió también con su trabajo.

Todos siguió muy aburrido ( y "_estornudoso", _como diría Luffy con sus palabras inventadas) hasta que el chico de sombrero de paja golpea accidentalmente con la escoba una caja de cartón colocada débilmente sobre un estante. Cayo con fuerza sobre el suelo, muy cerca del dedo menique del pie de Luffy , quien suspiro aliviado ante lo cerca que había estado de tener una una rota

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Usopp alarmado por el fuerte ruido que hizo la caja al caer. Se acerco rápidamente hacia donde estaba Luffy y se agacho para recoger la caja….! Pero no pudo levantarla porque esta pesaba una tonelada!.

-No, no es cierto. Si apenas ha de pesar como seis kilos-

-¡Dije que pesa una tonelada y si yo lo digo es cierto, Luffy!-

-Si tú lo dices , Usopp…-

Entre los dos chicos levantaron la no tan pesada caja y la pusieron sobre un viejo escritorio cercano. Luffy encendió la lámpara que estaba colocada en la esquina superior derecha y con la nueva luz pudieron leer la etiqueta colocada sobre la caja .

_"Proyectos finales de la clase de Cine y Teatro"_

Había también una pequeña nota escrita con marcador permanente que decía :

_"Por todas las grandes risas que estos alumnos hicieron pasar a sus profesores con sus ridículas actuaciones y humor involuntario, estas películas serán guardadas para el deleite de futuras generaciones de maestros y directores. ¡Buenas risas! Atte: Anónimo._

_PD : Para dudas o sugerencias, comuníquese con el autor de esta nota : Yo, el subdirector Kizaru alias Anónimo :D"_

Al acabar leer la nota, Usopp dio un grito ahogado y miro a Luffy con un brillo en los ojos.

-¡Luffy, ¿sabes lo que esta nota significa?-

-¿Qué Kizaru es un completo idiota?-

-¡No!...Bueno si, pero eso es aparte. Esta caja contiene … – Aclaro Usopp muy entusiasmado. Alzo la caja y , con un esfuerzo casi inhumano, logro sostenerla sobre su cabeza con sus brazos temblorosos y con una posé de triunfo , exclamo : -¡NADA MENOS QUE LAS LEGENDARIAS PELICULAS PERDIDAS DE LA CLASE DE CINE Y TEATRO!

-¡Wow, genial, no se me hubiese ocurrido nunca! – respondió Luffy sintiéndose igual de alegre que Usopp. La idea de de haber encontrado un tesoro perdido en el almacén de la escuela era sin duda un gran logro, digno de convertirlos a él y Usopp en estrellas que pasarían a la historia.-¡Oh si, vamos a ser famosos!-

-Este…claro, claro- dijo Usopp rápidamente ya que no quería que Luffy se diese cuenta de que aquellas películas eran tan legendarios como una aburrida e inútil clase de ortografí idea de que se merecían un buen descanso por su ardua labor le hizo sonreír y hasta olvidar su molesta y goteante nariz. Aun tenían cinco horas más de castigo y el almacén ya no esta tan polvoso.

Sí , eso era una mentira , ¡pero al carajo con el castigo, el polvo ,el almacén y todo lo demás!. Ante ellos tenían la oportunidad de ver los proyectos de películas finales de sus compañeros, algo que nunca había ocurrido porque los profesores se negaban a poner los videos en frente de sus alumnos con la excusa de que "_aun eran muy inmaduros y lo único que hacían eran burlarse y reírse de las películas sin dar críticas constructivas"_

Una explicación muy hipócrita si se tomaba en cuenta de que los profesores hacían exactamente lo mismo.

-Oi, Usopp ¿podemos ver las películas? ¡Por favor!- pidió Luffy, muy curioso por ver las estupideces que deberían de haber hecho sus compañeros .

-Amigo, me acabas de leer la mente – respondió Usopp lanzando la escoba por encima de su hombro. Luffy hizo igual y en el proceso rompió un cristal que estaba botado por allí, pero no le prestó atención.

Después, los dos conectaron e hicieron funcionar con unos cuantos golpes y groserías la vieja televisión abandonada en el almacén. Al inicio solo se veía estática, pero eventualmente la pantalla se quedo quieta, lista para funcionar.

-Veamos, cual veremos primero – Decía Usopp con malicia mientras pasaba sus dedos entre las cintas dentro de la caja. Tardo un momento en decidir hasta que por fin encontró un titulo que llamo su atención:

_"Súper Croco-Choco- Sorpresas Explosivas"_

-¡Que estupidez ¡– exclamo Usopp ofendido. Luego sonrió y dijo:- ¡Me encanta, vamos a verla, Luffy!-

-¡Sí!. Ya prepare el maíz tostado- dijo Luffy sentándose al lado de Usopp e introduciendo el video en la vieja reproductora.

-¡Luffy eso no maíz…! bah! , como sea, servirá!-

Y así, mientras los dos amigos comían aquellas extrañas bolitas crujientes que curiosamente si sabían a maíz tostados, la película empezó ….

* * *

><p><strong>Uff, esta historia la escribi hace mucho, pero hasta hoy que estuve revisando mi compu la descrubi de nuevo ! Jaja, Bueno, espero que la disfruten.<strong>

**!Gracias por leer!**


	2. Super Choco Croco Sorpresas Explosivas

Allí estaba otra vez Franky Mario ,tirado en el fresco césped del Reino Hongo. Reposaba su gran cabeza sobre sus manos, observando el azul cielo que había ese día. Empezaba a sentirse un poco soñoliento y su barriga rugía de vez en cuando, moviéndose como si un pequeño terremoto ocurriera en sus entrañas.

-Maldición, esos hongos me han caído pesados- se lamento Franky Mario dándose una buena palmada en su estomago y soltando un eructo ruidoso – Sabia que no debí de haberles puesto tanta sal-

Se acomodo su overol azul y cerró sus ojos, dando un gran bostezo. Estaba a punto de dormir una buena siesta cuando de repente….

¡Chopshi, el reno- dinosaurio de nariz azulada y cuerpo verde del Reino apareció corriendo rápidamente con sus ridículas patas vestidas en zapatos rojos y haciendo ruidos tontos cada vez que daba saltos!

-¡Oh no, Franky Mario, ha sucedido algo horrible!- aviso Chopshi con los ojos desorbitados y frenando justo enfrente del Mecánico haragán-¡La Princesa Robin ha sido secuestrada del palacio y es muy inútil como para poder rescatarse a sí misma, por lo que tú debes ir a buscarla! Es hora de que empieces tu épica aventura y la salves!-

-_Zzz…- _Dijo Franky Mario, si es que se le puede llamar "hablar "a un montón de ronquidos sonoros.

-¡Oi, estamos en estado de emergencia y tu estas muy cómodo durmiendo! Despierta y cumple con tu destino, imbécil!- grito Chopshi dando fuertes brincos sobre el estomago gruñón de Franky Mario, quien se despertó sobresaltado.

-¡Caray, que bien molestas, Chopshi! ¿Qué no ves que es mi día libre y lo quiero disfrutar al máximo?- Replico malhumorado Franky Mario quitándose al dinosaurio reno de encima de un manotazo tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de mandarlo volando. Pero en su lugar, solo logro aventarlo hacia un arbusto lleno de mandarinas jugosas y comestibles (siempre y cuando Nami, la tacana agricultora del Reino, no te atrapara comiéndotelas y te diera un balazo en la cabeza, claro) –Además, solo soy un maldito mecánico, no un héroe de ningún tipo. Excepto….- Franky Mario miro sonador al cielo y agrego con melancolía mientras alzaba la mano sosteniendo su fiel llave inglesa -….excepto héroe de las Reparaciones y fugas de aceite en vehículos de ultimo modelo con garantía disponible, ¡sin rembolso!-

-¡Bueno si, pero eres el único en todo el Reino medio capaz de ir y rescatar a la princesa!- insistió Chopshi, levantadose del arbusto y limpiándose el rostro de restos de mandarina -¿Quién mas en el Reino ira a rescatarla? ¿Brook, el fantasma roba panties de la mansión embrujada? ¡No lo creo, y como que tampoco sería lo más apropiado!-

Franky Mario rugió entre dientes. Viendo que no tenía opción, acepto su repentino y épico destino.

Fue así, con tanta alegría como cuando se le tapaba el inodoro, que el gallardo y robótico Franky Mario y emprendió su viaje directo a…

-¡No te vayas aun, tarado, que ni siquiera te he dicho en donde se encuentra captiva la princesa!- le recordó Chopshi.

-Pues anda, escúpelo que mis pies no te esperan – apresuro Franky Mario sin dejar de caminar hacia delante.

-¡Esta presa en la Mazmorra Barroca, llena de peligros y trampas del malvado, ruin, cruel, avaro y fumador …Sir Bowcodile!- informo Chopshi sombríamente, mientras un rayo terrorífico caía de la nada tras su espalda.

-Oh, muy bien. No suena tan difícil, será pan comido. No te preocupes Chopshi, Su Majestad Robin estará de nuevo sana y salva en su cursí alcoba antes de que pueda decir _"Tanga Matanga dijo la Changa"_- dijo Franky Mario empezando a silbar y sin ninguna preocupación por llegar al rescate de la princesa.

Chopshi lo miro con lágrimas de orgullo mientras el Mecánico se alejaba cada vez más y más….

Lo hubiera seguido, y de hecho estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero la agricultora Nami paso por allí en ese momento justo como lo hacía a diario para regar su arbusto de mandarinas, y cuando vio que había sido destruido…

Bueno, se puede decir que Chopshi nunca más pudo dar saltos ruidositos ni comer más de esas deliciosas mandarinas.

Descansa en paz en el cielo de los híbridos reno-dinosaurios, Chopshi, te lo has ganado.

* * *

><p>Franky Mario dio brincos, sorteo varias plataformas que por alguna razón no dejaban de moverse, salto encima de varias tortugas usando sus caparazones como armas (¡no iba a utilizar su querida llave inglesa a menos que fuese muy necesario!) , se adentro en varias tuberías manchadas de oxido y algo café que sospechaba no era exactamente lodo y conoció a varios sujetos extraños como Luffy ,el mono camarógrafo que andaba siempre encima de su nube , hasta que por fin llegó a la Mazmorra Barroca.<p>

-¡Uf, me costó una bola de metal, pero he llegado!- suspiro Franky Mario limpiándose el sudor de la frente mientras admiraba la intimidantes estructura de arena y roca que se levantaba frente a él. En lo alto de a ultima torre, se alzaba una bandera con el símbolo del malvado Sir Bowcodile. A pesar de que el resto del cielo seguía siendo del mismo azul brillante que antes, la parte que se encontraba sobre la Mazmorra Barroca era gris y llena de relámpagos.

Cualquiera con cerebro hubiera salido corriendo como llorón asustado en ese momento, pero Franky Mario tenía el cerebro del tamaño de un guisante, por lo que se acerco a la enorme entrada de la mazmorra sin temor alguno marcado su rostro.

Mas muy grande fue su decepción cuando se dio cuenta que le era imposible acceder a la mazmorra por que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Si, era una puerta con diseño de entrada de castillo… y aun asi estab cerrada con llave.

En el Reino Hongo, eso hacia perfecto sentido.

-¡Maldigo a este jodi…!- gruñía Franky Mario dando patadas a la puerta cuando escucho a lo lejos un ligero chillido parecido al de una rata. Al inicio penso que se trataba de los gritos de la princesa Robin ,provenientes del interior de la Mazmorra Barroca, pero le basto con mirar hacia arriba para descubrir que quien en realidad gritaba era una mujer, una muy fea, que estaba siendo atacada por una hierba carnívora cercana.

-¡Oh no!- masculló Franky Mario. Sabiendo que era su deber, agarro su fiel llave inglesa y la lanzo como si fuera un boomerang hacia la malvada planta carnívora- ¡Toma esa, verdura malcriada!- El plantusco enemigo despareció después del fuerte golpe y la mujer quedo libre de sus mandíbulas. Ella iba vestida con un tutu rosa bastante ancho, y a Franky le pareció sentir una rara mezcla de heroísmo y repulsión.

-¡Oh guapo, me has salvado la vida!- agradeció la señora con un nudo de lagrimas de gratitud en su garganta -¡Toma esta llave como muestra de mi gratitud. No sé de donde la he sacado pero algo me dice que te será útil!-

Lanzo una pequeña llave dorada que aterrizo a los pies de Franky Mario. La recogió rápidamente casi ocasionando que su overol se desgarrara de la parte trasera.

-¡Adiós, guapo, algo me dice que tal vez nos volveremos a ver!- se despidió la señora antes de desaparecer dando una vuelta como de bailarina poco agraciada.

Franky Mario se quedo parado esperando a que su cerebro pudiera procesar correctamente lo que habai ocurrido.

-Pero que vieja tan rara- dijo al fin encogiéndose de hombros. Con un giro de muñeca, introdujo la llave en el cerrojo de la enrome puerta de la Mazmorra Barroca, desbloqueando el seguro.

La puerta desapareció como por arte de magia, dando entrada libre a Franky Mario para adentrarse a los misterios y trampas que lo esperaban. También lo recibió un olor como de puro y flores, pero aquello era un detalle poco importante.

* * *

><p>Luego de cinco batallas épicas, extraordinarias, emocionantes y en donde siempre Franky Mario ganaba por pura suerte (como por ejemplo, que un trozo de techo cayera contra sus oponentes o que uno de ellos se tropezara con sus cordones desatados y cayera a la lava de la perdición), el gran Mecánico se declaro absoluto vencedor sobre los 5 Agentes Máximos de la Mazmorra Barroca.<p>

Esquivó unas cuantas trampas de flechas, brinco el charco lleno de banana wanis sin un rasguño y evadió con muy pervertida agilidad a las arpías caníbales. Corrió, corrió y corrió por los pasillos idénticos de la mazmorra, perdiéndose una y otra vez hasta que por fin dio con el cuarto adecuado.

-No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que este el cuarto de Bowcodile y que aquí está la princesa Robin…- dedujo Franky Mario muy intelectualmente leyendo la nota colgada en la puerta de ese cuarto, en donde estaba escrito _"Este es el cuarto de Bowcodile y aquí está la princesa Robin"_

Acomodándose su tanga y armándose de valor, Franky Mario tiro de una patada la puerta con todo y nota y se adentro a la ultima habitación de la Mazmorra Barroca. Lo primero que pensó al poner un pie en ese lugar fue que en verdad le hacía falta una buena lavada porque en serio que estaba muy polvoso. Fue hasta diez minutos después que se dio cuenta que eso no era polvo, sino arena.

-¡Has llegado al fin, Mecánico del Reino Hongo, Franky Mario!- lo recibió el malvado Bowcodile a él no tan galante héroe.

-¡Un cocodrilo me ha sorprendido!- exclamó Franky Mario con los ojos tan abiertos que casi se le salían de orbita -¡Es una Croco-sorpresa!-

Después, desde la oscuridad de la mazmorra, se escucha el sonido rítmico y cómico de una batería que acompaña a un chiste malo.

-¡Deja ya las bromas idiotas y peleemos, o la princesa Robin muere!-

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Cuáles razones tienes para hacer eso, malvado Bowcodile?-

-Soy un villano a la antigua, no necesito motivos para ser un perfecto desgraciado-

-Eso me suena más aun chicle, cliché o esa cosa….. ¡Pero si quieres pelear, peleemos!-

Villano Reptilesco y Héroe Mecánico soltaron gritos de batalla dignos de feroces guerreros desquiciados y se sumergieron en un duelo a muerte. Patadas, golpazos, garfiazos y uno que otro golpazo dado con la fiel llave inglesa fueron los ingredientes de tan sazonada pelea.

Inesperadamente como en toda película de acción, el heroe resulto el ganador aun cuando tenia todas las de perder y el villano era mucho más fuerte…. Pero en fin, luego de que el malvado Bowcodile fuese derrotado por Franky Mario, este le obligo a revelarle la ubicación de la princesa Robin.

-¿En dónde está la princesa?-

-Allí, en….-

-¿En dónde está la princesa?-

-¡Ya te dije que en….!-

-¿! Que en donde carajos esta la maldita princesa, Bowcodile!-

-¡EN LA JODIDA JAULA SOBRE TU CABEZA, MECANICO BABOSO!-

Aquello era cierto, pero solo para asegurarse, Franky Mario le pregunto otras cinco veces más a su enemigo la ubicación de la princesa, por lo que termino por matar al malvado Bowcodile de aburrimiento y estrés.

Descansa en el cielo de los reptiles avaros, Bowcodile, maldito tacaño.

A continuación , el audaz Franky Mario se acomodo su tanga y su overol una última vez antes de salvar heroicamente a la princesa Robin de su secuestro.

Desde ahora sería un héroe reconocido en todo el reino, y quien sabe, si bien le iba hasta podría terminar por contraer nupcias con la princesa Robin y volverse el rey del Reino y tener muchos hijitos peli azules e intelectuales. Imagino su nueva y prospera vida que le esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina mientras abría la puerta de la jaula y sacaba de allí a la princesa.

-¡Tranquila, mi Robin!- la tranquilizo Franky con un poco de perversión pasando por su mente-¡Ahora esta a salv….!-

Pero las palabras, así como sus sueños de su vida, se quebraron como un diente ante un puñetazo cuando Franky Mario se dio cuenta que aquella mujer que sostenía en sus brazos no era Robin, y que de hecho ¡no era una mujer en realidad!

-¡Hola guapo, te dije que nos volveríamos a ver!- lo saludo el coqueto Okama Bon Clay, anterior victima de una planta carnívora -¡Gracias por rescatarme de nuevo, pero me temo que….TU PRINCESA ESTA EN OTRA MAZMORRA!-

-¡NOOOOOO!- Franky Mario se dejo caer de rodillas y grito con voz dramática.

Todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, y lo peor es que había gastado todo su día libre y lo unico que obtuvo a cambio fue un okama obsesionado con el ballet.

¡Eso le ocurría por escuchar a un reno-dinosaurio en primer lugar!

¡Maldito sea!

FIN

+Epilogo+

En el enorme castillo del Reino Hongo, una princesa de pelo negro duerme pacíficamente en sus aposentos. Tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro y su mente le ha permitido sonar con la hermosa Fabrica de Chocolate que había ido a visitar ese día.

Ahora si….FIN

* * *

><p>-…- dijo Usopp<p>

-Ooh, shishishi, ya había olvidado que yo y Nami salímos de extras en ese video. ¡Fue un día muy divertido!- dijo Luffy riendo.

-Caray, Franky, Crocodile, Robin y su equipo debieron estar MUY, MUY ebrios cuando se les ocurrió el guion para su "película", e incluso debieron estar aun mas ebrios cuando la actuaron-

-Pues de hecho Franky obtuvo la inspiración luego de jugar muchos videojuegos y de comer unos curiosos hongos que crecen en el campo de futbol y como quería que todo su equipo compartiera su estado de lucidez al momento de grabarla, preparo una comida ,con los hongos siendo los ingredientes base. Yo no la comí por que soy alérgico a los hongos, pero sí recuerdo que todos empezaron a comportarse muy extraño luego de haber comido… -

Usopp se mordió los labios y asintió con la cabeza, aun muy desconcertado por la extraña película que acaban de ver.

-Crocodile nos mataría si se entera que vimos su bodrio de película, así que mejor hagamos como nunca hubiera existido y sigamos con la próxima- sugirió Usopp lanzando el disco de _"Súper Choco Croco Sorpresas Explosivas"_ al bote de basura.

-¡SI, pero ahora me toca escoger a mí!- se adelanto Luffy, buscando con mucha emoción una cinta en la caja de películas. Muchos títulos le llamaron la atención, pero la ganadora termino siendo una que se llamaba con el curios nombre de:

-¡Hora Épica de Desayuno!- grito sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Comió un puño entero de esas bolillas que sabia a maíz tostado e introdujo la película en la video reproductora.

-Espero que esta vez, al menos la historia haga un poco de sentido – comento Usopp mientras veía a la pantalla ,esperando a que iniciase la película.

-Tranquilo, lo hará, es una garantía- dijo Luffy sentándose en el piso polvoso – Después de todo, es la película que hicimos yo y mi equipo-

* * *

><p><strong>!Hola lectores!<strong>

**Agradezco a Kuroashi no Sanji, Zlesenger09 y LizRFullbuster por sus comentarios y a todos los demas lectores :D.**

**!Gracias por leer, espero el cap sea de su agrado!**


End file.
